<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate. by KilluaZoldick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444787">Chocolate.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick'>KilluaZoldick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short valentines fic. </p>
<p>An accidental confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon was very popular at their school. Almost every single girl had come and handed him some sort of chocolate. By the end of their last class, it couldn’t even fit in Gon’s backpack.</p>
<p>Killua realized just how much competition he had. Out of all the girls, one of them would have to be Gon’s type. </p>
<p>For this reason, valentines day was one of Killua’s most hated days of the year. He didn’t like the idea of Gon getting a girlfriend. Not only because he was stupidly in love with him, but because if Gon had a girlfriend, he would spent less time with Killua.</p>
<p>“What are you looking so upset about?” Gon asked on their way home from school. Killua had been kicking rocks, looking at the ground the whole way. They were almost at Gon’s house.</p>
<p>“I just can’t believe you got so much chocolate. You are probably going to get diabetes from eating all of that.” Killua answered honestly, pointing at Gon’s bag, that looked about to break. </p>
<p>“I was planning on giving it all to you, anyway.” Gon said, smiling brightly. Stupid Gon and stupid perfect smile. Killua thought to himself, hiding his blush behind his bangs.</p>
<p>“That’s- why?” He found himself asking, although he had no problem taking the chocolate off Gon’s hand.</p>
<p>“You know I don’t like sweets.” Gon laughed, scratching his neck. Killua had completely forgotten about that. Normally if they had any sweets in the Mito household, Killua would be the one to eat it. </p>
<p>“Then why did you take it? You could just have said no.” Killua asked dumbfounded. They were just outside Gon’s house now, about to open the wooden gate. </p>
<p>“Because I know how much you like chocolate, and I thought it would make you happy.” Gon said sweetly. He was always so kind, Killua had to wonder what he did to deserve such a good friend. </p>
<p>“I love you.” He said, half and half joking. </p>
<p>“I love you too.” Gon said back genuinely. Killua couldn’t help but blush furiously. Gon was just joking? Right? Killua looked up and saw Gon blushing just as much, which made him blush even more.</p>
<p>“Wha-?” They looked at each other for a while, communicating through eye contact alone. Then, at the same time, they began laughing. “That was stupid.” Killua said, wiping a tear from his eye.</p>
<p>“I thought you were serious!” Gon faked a cry.</p>
<p>“Does that mean we’re dating then?” Killua asked once he calmed down. He was still having trouble processing what just happened. </p>
<p>“If you want to.” Gon blushed. What were the chances that the most popular boy at school liked him back? His childhood friend at that.</p>
<p>“You’re really just an idiot, aren’t you?” Killua mocked, leaning closer. He planted a small peck on Gon’s cheeks, “of course I do.” He added shyly. Gon was basically beaming like the sun, right now. </p>
<p>He hugged Killua tightly, returning the kiss, this time on the lips. They were both blushing messes by the time he let go. </p>
<p>Maybe valentines day wasn’t all that bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was shorter than expected. Anyway, I actually forgot it was valentines today XD I don’t even celebrate it in my country. But I still wanted to write some fluff, so take this bit and be happy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>